


morango

by hanabi5



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, Portuguese, Sexual Inexperience, não exatamente sexual mas era a única tag q tinha então
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: ritsuka está preocupado sobre beijar. mafuyu se oferece para ensiná-lo.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 7





	morango

**Author's Note:**

> tradução de “strawberry” que eu postei em inglês! não sei nem se alguém vai realmente ler isso, mas eu gosto muito daquela história então quis colocar na minha língua nativa também kkkkk

Ritsuka não podia dizer que ele ainda não havia tido o seu primeiro beijo.

Não, de jeito nenhum. Especialmente não depois de ter puxado Mafuyu pela camisa por vontade própria e ter pressionado seus lábios juntos em um ato impulsivo, embora não arrependido.

Ele não podia dizer que ainda não havia tido o seu primeiro beijo, isso era um fato. Então, porque ele ainda se sentia tão nervoso quando pensava em beijar seu namorado?

Para falar a verdade, os dois haviam apenas compartilhado alguns beijos castos. Um simples selinho era o suficiente pra transformar Ritsuka em uma bagunça gaguejante, então como eles poderiam ir além disso? 

Mafuyu havia dito que era fofo, e neném sequer uma vez tentou ir além disso. Ele queria dar espaço à Ritsuka; a iniciativa de tentar algo novo não viria dele.

Mas ainda assim, Ritsuka queria tentar. Quer dizer, parecia ser bom. Ele não entendia muito bem como algo do tipo seria tão prazeroso, mas as pessoas não o fariam se não fosse. E além disso, ele queria se tornar mais íntimo de seu namorado.

Eles não estavam mais no jardim de infância, ele pensava. Sério, um selinho? O que era ele, uma criança de cinco anos? O que estava lhe prendendo? 

...Medo. E se ele não fosse bom o suficiente? E se ele fizesse algo errado? E se Mafuyu odiasse? E se... e se ele não fosse tão bom quanto...

Não, pare com isso. Não vá por esse caminho. Ele não duvidava nem por um um segundo que o que Mafuyu sentia por ele era verdadeiro e incomparável. 

Ainda assim, às outras preocupações pareciam bem plausíveis.

E então, o garoto estava atualmente murmurando sozinho no quarto de Mafuyu, esperando ansiosamente o ruivo voltar com as bebidas que havia dito que iria trazer.

“Uenoyama-kun, só tinha uma latinha de refri, você quer? É de sabor de morango.” Mafuyu entrou no quarto, finalmente interrompendo os pensamentos de Ritsuka.

O quê? Ah, eu posso só beber água mesmo, eu não me importo.

Mafuyu concordou com a cabeça levemente e sentou perto dele, entregando o copo de água enquanto tomava um gole de seu refrigerante. “Tem algo errado? Você parece tenso.”

Ritsuka corou imediatamente. “Não, não tem nada errado! Eu tô bem, sério!” Mentiu, mas naquele ponto Mafuyu já sabia lê-lo como a palma da mão. 

“Não, você não tá. Você sempre faz essa cara quando você tá preocupado com algo.”

“Eu... eu faço?” Perguntou Ritsuka, recebendo um aceno de cabeça do seu namorado.

“Você pode me contar o que tá errado ou o que quer que você esteja pensando.” Mafuyu o tranquilizou, sorrindo docemente.

Ritsuka suspirou. “Bem, eu tava pensando sobre... sabe... b-beijar.”

“Mafuyu pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas permaneceu calmo. “Ok... então, você quer tentar?”

“Tipo, eu quero, mas... esse é o problema!” Disse, ignorando sua vergonha. “A gente já se b-beijou algumas vezes, mas não tinha... sabe...” Ele levantou a cabeça e checou o outro garoto, que parecia não ter ideia do que ele estava falando, então fechou os olhos antes de terminar a frase. “ _língua._ Toda vez que a gente beija é muito rápido, e... eu ainda não tenho nenhuma experiência em como beijar mesmo, então...”

Mafuyu não se aguentou e soltou uma leve risada. Então era isso? Ele pensou que fosse algo mais sério.

”E-Ei, não ri!” Uenoyama corou ainda mais.

Mafuyu suspirou com compaixão. “Uenoyama-kun, eu falei que a gente pode ir no seu tempo. Sério, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu não me importo de te beijar de qualquer jeito que te deixar mais confortável.”

“M-Mas eu quero te beijar de verdade, Mafuyu!” Ele reclamou. “Eu quero mesmo. Eu só tô preocupado em fazer algo errado, ou de você não gostar, ou...”

“Uenoyama-kun.” O ruivo chamou, levantando seu queixo delicadamente e fazendo com que seu namorado olha para ele. “Eu vou gostar de qualquer coisa que vier de você. E se você realmente tiver tão preocupado em fazer algo errado, eu posso te ensinar. Não tem exatamente um jeito errado de fazer, então... você só vai aprendendo naturalmente enquanto faz. Ok?”

Ritsuka engoliu em seco e concordou lentamente.

“Quer tentar agora? Tudo bem se você não quiser.”

“N-Não, eu quero...!”

Mafuyu sorriu. “Ok, então feche os olhos.”

Ritsuka obedeceu.

Seu coração parecia que queria sair do peito. Tremendo, ele agarrou a mão de Mafuyu logo antes de sentir os lábios de seu namorando sendo pressionando aos seus.

 _Ah, merda, estava acontecendo, merda merda merda._ Certo, ele tinha que mover sua boca, não é? É assim que beijos devem ser...? 

Ele percebeu que seus lábios estavam sozinhos novamente por uma fração de segundos antes de sentir Mafuyu o beijar carinhosamente de novo, mas dessa vez, suas bocas se abriram levemente. 

Era difícil de explicar. Se ele tivesse que colocar em palavras, era como se os lábios do garoto estivessem abraçando seu lábio inferior. Não era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo, mas também não era ruim, longe disso.

Ritsuka moveu sua boca, hesitante, tentando sincronizar seus movimentos com os do garoto. Mafuyu beijava tão bem que era quase frustrante. Seu beijo era doce e preciso, constrastando com o padrão não-existente bagunçado e abrupto de Ritsuka.

De pouco a pouco, ele foi pegando jeito. Relaxou mais; ele havia percebido que era mais sobre sentir, e não pensar.

E olha, ele sentia.

Ele sentia o paraíso.

Ele costumava pensar que beijar era superestimado. Bem, não mais. Se pudesse escolher, ele poderia muito bem passar o resto de sua vida beijando Mafuyu. Era simplesmente esplêndido.

Ele percebeu, com grande surpresa, que suas línguas haviam se entrelaçando em algum ponto, ele apenas não sabia dizer quando. _Justo quando ele pensou que não podia ficar melhor._

Quatro minutos se passaram antes que Mafuyu se afastasse, ofegante. Ritsuka quase reclamou, mas se conteu tanto por orgulho quanto porque também precisava respirar um pouco.

“Nossa, você se empolgou... Viu, eu disse que você ia se sair perfeito.” O ruivo disse, ainda arquejando levemente.

Se Ritsuka pudesse corar ainda mais, ele o teria feito. Mafuyu riu mais uma vez, achando extremamente fofo.

“O que você achou? Gostou?” Mafuyu perguntou.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram antes que Ritsuka respondesse. “Você tem gosto de morango. E... morango é meu favorito. Posso provar de novo?”

Bem, aquilo pegou Mafuyu de surpresa. “Claro, vem cá repetir.”


End file.
